geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Be careful what spongebob episode you watch (Reupload)
i once watched this and i had 98 nightmaresone time watched 14 times, one night i decided to watch spongebob, it was 0:00 am and i had been memeing for 5 minutes, and times, the episode began with spongebob hopping up and down in exitement, on his bed, gary, was depressed, then the title card came in and said "garys depression" and in the backround was a real life snail with eyes on it (human eyes) and a pile of paper and pencil was by it, i thought it was i system hijack on songebob changing a name and begining, the episode showed a gary saying "meow meow meow meow" then it shown songebob feeding him food, gary was eating, when he was done, he strats crying for a 5 minute loop, the crying was mixed with randm suishing sounds, "ok... what is this though??" i said to myself, then gary goes to mr krabs house, it was because gary was coming with songebob for a visit, then for some reason, spoongebob became grey, his eyes were an orange-ish grey scale, then he spoke to me ".. esaelp e m e l n g a m.. " all i know was first he said gbberish, but then when they got to the house, it shown garrys shell breaking and burning and bleeing with fleash on it, he was back to normal, in the house gary took a gun out of mr krabs drawer and spoke with text on the screen wich was what he said, "suffer now, suffer greatley, im here right now, dead gar-y" he shot himself in the eyes, and then when he shot himself, music as playing in reverse, spongebobs face panned in on the camera, "die today, fricka" opening his body up revealing flesh and blood, he ate it killing himself, this was because of garys suicide and demonic behavior, then alaugh is heard, krabs was laughing, everything then went greyscale. exept for the dead bodys, blood came out, then the image was negative, mr krabs ripped his hands off and his eyes became black, white because it was inverted, then max headroom insident audo was playing in reverse in the backround, red eyes were on the screen, bleeding to, spongebob and the others dead bodys spoke, "you will die at 6:30 in the morning, beware us, beware, life is meaning less" then the episode ended, i heard a scream, static was on the screen, blood was on it, clear it appeared, the note the door rang when the episode ended, i awnsered, there was a note saying ":) happy days starts today" spelled backwards with no spaces, my friends claim after the horror i experienced, my friend "micheal" told me they had seen the footage saying "dude, i just saw a disturbing and unexplainable episode, its not a joke, BEILIEVE ME PLEASE, ITS REAL!!!!" then he walked away screaming,then i saw a blank faced white pale version of all the people that died in the episode